Nictofobia
by Malu-san
Summary: Sasuke ya no le teme más a la oscuridad, porque ahora forma parte de ella. Y no hay marcha atrás.


Y entonces yo dije: '¡Que se haga el fan fic!' Y… ¡boom!, mi cerebro explotó.

Nictofobia: Miedo a la oscuridad.

**Advertencias:** Sasuke. Viñeta. Algunas 'leves' incoherencias. [ItaSasu implícito si estás tan loca/loco como yo (?)]

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, alias, el futuro Kira.

* * *

La puerta se deslizó e Itachi levantó la mirada, aunque sabía muy bien quien estaba ahí, había escuchado sus apresurados pero suaves pasos hace un rato. Su hermano menor, Sasuke, estaba parado frente a él, mientras mantenía la mirada hacia el suelo, saludó a su hermano en voz baja y se disculpó por la intromisión. El mayor sonrió y le dejó pasar sin problemas.

Sasuke cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se acercó al escritorio donde se encontraba su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza, Itachi suspiró acariciando la cabeza del menor— Deberías venir más temprano, otôto. Te caerás un día de estos entre tanta oscuridad.

— Si padre me descubre, se enojará.

— Es normal que tengas miedo, Sasuke, aún más a tu edad. —El aludido no respondió, así que Itachi decidió no insistir más; sonrió levemente y se levantó, llevando a su hermano hacia el futón, acostándose junto a él.

Las pequeñas manos del menor se aferraron a su camiseta e Itachi, gracias a la cercanía, pudo sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón de Sasuke debido al temor que le provocaban las tinieblas. Lo abrazó y empezó a frotar la espalda del pequeño, para tranquilizarlo y lograr que se durmiera.

Sasuke se sentía a salvo del peligro entre los brazos de su hermano mayor y se quedaba dormido fácilmente.

~o~

Desde que Sasuke tenía uso de razón, recordaba haberle temido a la oscuridad. Ya que para él, la oscuridad era el escondite perfecto donde se ocultaban los más grandes horrores que podrían existir dentro de la inocente cabeza de un niño.

Itachi lo comprendía y lo consolaba cada noche que el pequeño Sasuke, de ese entonces, no podía dormir.

_Pero Itachi lo traicionó. Y mató a toda su familia._

Y entonces Sasuke empezó a temerle a la oscuridad, porque le recordaba aquella fatídica noche en la que su hermano acabó con todo el clan. Temía cerrar los ojos y encontrarse con la fría mirada de su hermano, amenazándolo, torturándolo, dispuesto a matarlo en medio de la oscuridad.

Muchas veces, en las misiones del equipo 7, Naruto, Sakura y él, descansaban en una habitación sin ventanas, dónde la oscuridad era total y lograba que la mente de Sasuke se llenara de pesadillas.

Y ahora ya no estaba su hermano para consolarlo. Y no había nadie más en quien pudiera confiar.

_Odiaba a Itachi. Lo odiaba por haberle traicionado a él y a toda la familia. Lo odiaba por haberle dejado sólo._

Y fue su odio el que lo llevó a la decisión de irse de la aldea, irse a acabar con el causante de sus pesadillas. Pero tal vez (y sólo tal vez), Sasuke se cuestionaba que esa no fuera una buena idea. Aunque no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Al final de la pelea, cuando Itachi exhaló su último suspiro justo frente a sus ojos, Sasuke sólo pudo sentir un gran y pesado vacío en su interior, mientras el cuerpo de su hermano se hallaba tendido sobre las rocas.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

~o~

Y a diferencia de lo que él pensaba, su miedo hacia la oscuridad, sólo había aumentado. Y el causante ya no eran más los monstruos ridículos de su niñez, no era más la fría mirada que su hermano podría darle. El causante era su oscuro e incierto futuro.

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que ya había cobrado venganza?_

Ya no le veía sentido volver a Konoha. Ni siquiera le veía sentido al hecho de continuar viviendo.

Pero cuando se enteró de la verdad acerca de su hermano y la matanza del clan, el vacío en su interior se transformó en absoluto odio.

Un odio profundo hacia quienes le arrebataron todo lo que alguna vez le hizo feliz. Un odio que empezó a devorarlo poco a poco. Ahora su futuro se ha convertido en un largo camino lleno de venganza, para tratar de no sentirse culpable, para tratar de compensar las cosas.

Y Sasuke ya no le teme más a la oscuridad, porque ahora… es parte de ella. Y no hay marcha atrás.

~o~

_Aunque muy en el fondo, el pequeño Sasuke aún espera ser rescatado de la oscuridad que lo rodea, antes de que esta 'masa negra' lo termine devorando._

_Pero nadie viene._

_Y la oscuridad continua creciendo._

* * *

¿Fin?

Es la primera vez que escribo algo 'serio' sobre Sasuke. Mayormente me gusta parodiarlo o ponerlo por ahí, simplemente de relleno (?), pero se me vino la idea de escribir algo sobre miedos y sólo pude asociar el miedo a la oscuridad con Sasuke. Eran las tres de la mañana, todas las luces apagadas y yo continuaba escribiendo xD [Por ello las incoherencias, supongo]

Asociando la oscuridad con el odio, y el pequeño Sasuke (que alguna vez fue), debe estar temiendo convertirse en el Sasuke psicópata que es ahora. Yo y mis ideas raras.

Bueeno, aun así, espero que les haya gustado.

Por cada review regalo galletitas :D Ok no ._. Pero ya saben, reviews, dangos, tomates, cachetadas/abrazos virtuales (?) o un Itachi desnudo (xD) Todo es bien recibido.

Gracias por leer~


End file.
